Storage devices such as hard disk drives are used to provide non-volatile data storage in a wide variety of different types of data processing systems. A typical hard disk drive comprises a spindle that holds one or more flat circular storage disks, also referred to as platters. Each storage disk comprises a substrate made from a non-magnetic material, such as aluminum or glass, which is coated with one or more thin layers of magnetic material. In a magnetic storage system, a digital data sequence is written as a sequence of magnetic flux transitions onto the surface of the magnetic medium in concentric, radially spaced tracks at a predetermined baud rate. The sequence of magnetic flux transitions corresponding to the digital data sequence are written onto the surface of the magnetic medium with a read/write head coil. The digital data sequence serves to modulate current in the read/write head coil. When reading the recorded data from the magnetic medium, the read/write head passes over the surface of the magnetic medium and transduces magnetic flux transitions into pulses of alternating magnetic polarity in a continuous time analog read signal. These pulses are decoded by read channel circuitry to reproduce the digital data sequence. Within increasing data density, magnetic flux transitions are packed closer together on the magnetic medium. As a result, adjacent magnetic pulses begin to overlap with one another, causing distortions, generally known as intersymbol interference (“ISI”), in the read signal. ISI can lead to detection errors.